


Occuper

by SorralViectYar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorralViectYar/pseuds/SorralViectYar
Summary: 要素：路人|强奸|枪击|媚药|轮奸|拘束|扩阴器|SM如有不适请速度关闭，不要伤害自己。纯粹为了爽而爽，我就是想要侵犯HSLJ





	Occuper

十年前  
鸿上圣宽大的手掌盖在了█████的头发上，怜爱地摸了摸█████的头。  
“如果等未来的这场AI与人类的战争结束了，如果AI胜利了，你必须得承担责任，来挽救人类...如果人类胜利了，你就再也不用背负着使命和压力而活着了，像一个人类一样自由的活下去吧。”  
“......”  
“这件事和了见没有关系，全部都是我一个人的责任，如果之后想要复仇，就请只针对我一人，这是我又一个自私的请求。”博士弯下腰对着鞠躬，“如果他得知会发生这样的事，他一定会万分责备自己的，然后抱着对你的阴影笼罩一生吧。对不起。”  
“鸿上...了见......”  
睁大了眼睛看着屏幕的另一端，那个不断在呐喊着的小小身影。

十年后  
“我喜欢你，希望你可以和我交往。”  
简单的两句话，让Revolver顿时没有反应过来，这就是Playmaker打倒波曼后马上私下邮件他“我有事要和你说。”中所谓的事情？  
面对Playmaker紧皱眉头直视着他的那对祖母绿，Revolver的面部肌肉不自主地抽了抽，感觉心底油然而生了一种尴尬而又像是被羞辱后恼怒似的感觉。被自己视为最大天敌的竞争对手向自己告白，怎么会有这么可笑的事情？他是施舍了什么让Playmaker感激涕零的救命之恩，才让Playmaker对他萌生了情爱之情？

Revolver重重地哼了一声，“不好意思，不知道是让你误会了什么，请让我拒绝你的这份......告白？”Revolver被恶心到得甚至连“告白”这个词都有点不想吐出口了。

少年那本来就不怎么生动的脸听到了拒绝后，微微睁大了眼睛后又沉下头来，在小巷阴暗的光线下脸色照映得又深沉了一分。  
“好......”  
这种事，不行也不能勉强。但也本来就意料之中的事情吧。都是他亲手摧毁了意中人的汉诺塔计划，又间接害死了他的父亲，能对他有好感才是真正的天方夜谭。这一次的告白纯粹是因为过去的自己沉浸在临时组成统一战线的幸福中无法自拔而臆想出来的勇气。  
“......没什么事情的话我就登出了，因为波曼被打倒之后，汉诺要做的扫尾还堆积成山啊。”  
白衣人没有丝毫留念地转过身去瞬间消散在数据的碎片中。  
“嗯。”  
Playmaker望了望因为被得救而一起欢呼雀跃的人群，这份胜利的喜悦并不属于他。

登出。  
睁开双眼，月光下，藤木被比往常更严重的疲劳所袭击而倒在了公寓的地上。  
“Ai...？”  
应该是失去同伴而受到打击，暂时不想出来了吧。  
由于藤木游作并非人类之躯，而是SOLtis Prototype的身体，每次登入Link Vrains 需要身体进行双线运算，比起现实中的运作更加消耗体内的电量。这次与波曼的战斗又意外的消耗时间与体力，藤木这次已经连依靠手边的支撑物，来让自己站起来的电量都没有了。  
“呼、呼......”  
比起电量的消耗，更加令少年伤心的是来自意中人的拒绝，悲伤的潮水甚至都拖缓了体内的运算，藤木游作自从两年前出生以来，从来都没有这么难过过。原型机并没有流泪的功能，藤木只能尝试深呼吸来降温，而能让自己稍微“好受”一点。  
少年的心中满满的回忆都是对鸿上了见十年前对他的细语、Link Vrains中帅气的身姿、现实与他见面谈话之间的一眸.......就是他这样爱着的人，是这样的讨厌自己。  
“啊啊......”  
深夜Den City的那幢小公寓里，只能听到一个机器人无声的心碎。

“我应该怎么办？”藤木游作开始发现自己的情绪指数波动变得愈加不正常，但淹没过他心头的哀伤，让他选择了自暴自弃而不是及时修正。  
少年再次闭起了眼睛，想起了以前玩闹之余搜索到的一个人。'Into the Vrains.'

Link Vrains, Bourbier  
“哼，没想到一个小年轻竟然会给出这样的委托，这就是这次我的任务？”，被藤木游作委托了请求的年轻男人抬了抬自己眼镜。  
“是。”  
“但是你可要知道啊，小子，虽然你的要求也很简单，没有到杀人放火的地步，如果是在其他地区也就算了，偏偏是在Den City这样经济繁荣、安保措施严密的SOL大本营作案可不容易。”  
“我的能力可以黑掉你们预先告诉我的途径路上的监控摄像头，地点也是一个单独的建筑物，需要开车，路人并不会时常路过。”  
眼前的蓝发少年的黑客技术并不能小看，能够直接查询到他的真身并非一般人等。估计是骇进了他身边得力的亲信人格数据而找到了他本人。而且在这个代表Link Vrians最为深层，甚至SOL公司都无法触及管理的名为Bourbier的酒吧里，所有的登入角色都是强制被设定为现实形象，其诚意以及胁迫力可见一斑。  
一个普通的学生也能怀抱着这样令人毛骨悚然的恶意，男子不禁觉得两人坐在吧台边谈话的风景有些可笑。  
“......哼，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！我现在都真的是没想到这样强大的黑客竟然是个高中小毛头！真是人不可貌相啊。你能够现在和我坐在同一张桌子上，就已经可以证明了你的能力。我就相信你了，那这桩生意就算成交了。”  
“嗯。人数的事情？”少年因为爽快的答应而微微放松下来。  
“这个你不用担心，按照你的要求，我会联系人帮你找到合适听话的人选，一个月的时间还是可以安排得过来的。对于一般的人来说五天就可以摧毁他的意志了，如果真的如你所说如此坚强的人的话，两个礼拜也绰绰有余。再不行的话，之后再说也可以。拿够了报酬就好好办事，这是我的原则。”年轻的眼镜男子斜过眼看着少年，缓缓地补充道，“生意就是要这么做。”  
“合作愉快。”二人握手象征着交易的成功。

数天后  
自从SOL的Queen被Ai袭击昏迷后，汉诺又重新恢复到了往日高度紧张的运作状态。  
现在的Ai已经对人类抱有恶意，这样的威胁容不得他们的低估，每天都在网络中试图寻找到这位人工智能可能留下的的蛛丝马迹。  
就在今天，汉诺的每日例行的Link Vrains扫描中发现了令人在意的记录。  
白发的成年人看完下属发给他的报告抬了抬眉毛，“按常理来说，现在除了暗之伊格尼斯，Link Vrains里并不可能出现其他伊格尼斯的痕迹，那么有可能是波曼被消灭后残留下来的遗骸？”  
“我们并不能分析出这个拥有者是哪个属性的伊格尼斯，位置又过于显眼，和上次的汉诺塔扫描的隐藏水平相差甚远。不排除是Ai制造出来的陷阱的可能性吗？Revolver大人。”Faust补充道。  
“哼哼，应该是陷阱了呢！那就没有探寻的必要了。”Genome笑了。  
Revolver摇了摇头：“就算是陷阱还是应该调查一下，我们就是为了确保伊格尼斯的完全消灭才成立到现在都没有解散。目前情况来看，在外部无法进行更一步的调查，必须有人亲自登入Link Vrains中去收集情报，我和Spector去探探比较好。希望你们能在外面继续支援我们。”  
“不，我还是担心会遇上和上次光之伊格尼斯一样的事情...失去Revolver大人和Spector的痛苦，我们并不想再体验一次..."红发的成年女性说出了自己对同伴的担忧。  
“就算是会被抓住，那也要去，我们并非是有勇无谋之士。”  
“......是，Revolver大人。”她低下了头表示了顺从。  
“那就这么定下来了，现在就去调查吧，扫清敌对伊格尼斯的残余势力！”Spector对鸿上了见说道。  
“两位请稍等一下！！”Vira突然喊道。  
“？”  
Vira把两枚数据卡交给了Revolver和Spector，“这是之前与波曼战斗的时候，本想临时用来给你们二位逃脱用的登出程序，在Playmaker胜利后也暂时用不上了，但我觉得为了保险，这份程序说不定派得上用场！一定要平安啊！”  
“谢谢你。十年来的羁绊联系着我们汉诺，不会再被人工智能容易地击溃了。”Revolver用双手紧紧地握住了泷的右手。  
随后便松开了手，毫不犹豫地转身，与Spector一同登入了Link Vrains。  
“Into the vrains!”  
乘着D-Board，二人到达了扫描结果表示了异常点的坐标，果然这座数据浮岛上空无一物，鸿上了见皱了皱眉头，果然是诱饵吗。  
“Fasut, Vira, Genome，你们没事吧。”  
“我们没事，Revolver大人！”  
二人没有任何的防备站在那里，试图装作诱饵，周围还是一片的寂静。  
Revolever在这个小小的浮岛四周随意走了几步等了一会。  
“Spector，扫描一下周围，如果没什么异常的话就登出吧，干等着看来也是无济于事。”  
“是，我现在就开始......”Spector抬起左手开始操作决斗盘面板。  
突然二人周围的画面开始变得模糊并且灰暗下来，通常这是网络连接不稳定的表现。  
“这明显不对劲！明明都快断网了却不登出！Revolver大人请当心一些！”出于忠诚亡灵马上站在了首领的身前，并警惕地环视着四周一切动态。  
Revolver试图接通没有登入的三人的连线：“Faust, Vira, Genome!!”首领几遍的呐喊后，耳边毫无第三人的任何回应。果然被切断了外界的联系。  
突然两位骑士的前方随着一片黑暗的扭曲，逐渐现出了一名高大的紫发男子的身影。  
“欢迎两位汉诺骑士大驾光临！实在抱歉，让你们久等了！”高大的紫发男子故作尊敬的对两位人类弯腰敬礼。  
“Ai！”果然这个信号是自伊格尼斯的诱饵。  
“真是非常华丽的程序呢，暗之伊格尼斯。如今袭击了人类的而沾染上罪恶的你，正在被四处搜寻围剿，没想到自己就自投罗网，这份高傲令我非常地敬佩啊。”Spector对Ai反讽道。  
Ai慢步走近了两位人类。  
“不不不，这决不是什么高傲，因为我猜测你们肯定早晚会试图抓捕我，不如我来主动与你们接触来的更好，毕竟我也对你们有所求。”  
人类首领的眉头紧皱了，“你的所求的是什么？”  
Ai眨了眨眼说道：“还是关于Lost事件的真相。但我展开了这个OFFLINE领域只是为了确保你们能和我心平气和地交流，在这个领域里对外界不能输出，也不能输入，当然决斗盘也无法正常的联网运行。”说完便卸下了自己的决斗盘并狠狠地扔在了远处，“我保证，也无法伤害你们。我获得了我想要的答案就会放你们走，还请谅解。”  
Revolver对这充满诚意的请求非常不屑，“把别人和自己一同关在牢房戴上手铐，来试图获取和平的交流，自灭自尽的想法和光之伊格尼斯真是如出一辙呢。”  
“......”紫发男子流露出了有些忧伤的神情，“这时候戳人痛处可不太好啊。我直切正题，大概我要寻找的东西和你们汉诺骑士，其中一个目标也是一样的。是关于第七个伊格尼斯—— The one。”  
Revolver嗤笑了一声。  
“你如今吸收了除你以外现今在Link Vrains里活跃过的所有AI的数据，而成为了最强的存在！贪婪你的还不够满足，又要寻找The one，是想要联合他来一起袭击人类吗！伊格尼斯！”Spector听到敏感话题而激动了起来，强烈地表达了拒绝提供情报的意愿。  
感觉到了交流的阻力，Ai试图安抚两位人类的情绪：“我就知道你们并不会为这个话题而高兴。但我也想表达的是...如果The one真的对人类抱有恶意，应该在波曼事件开始之前就会现身了。在LOST事件后他隐匿了身形直到现在都没有出现过。”Ai看到二人不为所动，“据我的猜测他应该是相当冷漠与中立的家伙。对于你们最坏的结果来说，我就算通过你们找到了The one，他也不会理会我的！我只想要身为鸿上博士的儿子，Revolver，你所知道的关于The one的线索！我也会说出我知道的一切，这样难道不是更高效吗？”  
第一次看到类人形态的Ai会如此不冷静、Revolver有些意外，便试探性地说：“把你的目的和知道的关于The one的一切告诉我们，我就会考虑说不说。”  
“......我想真正的理解Lightning。”  
“试图去理解一个极恶之徒？”  
“不！就像你们人类会去悼念死去的人一样，我也想为逝去的他们做些什么！我吸收到了Lightning的数据后发现他的意识并没有我想象的一样的充满恶意。Lightning所做的一切，可能出他的自尊...不，他是想证明我们伊格尼斯...他的动机很有可能就是因为The one的存在。但我却对The one一无所知，我不想就这样浑浑噩噩装作什么都不知道。”  
“也就是，平反么。”Spector说道。  
“是的！所以...”  
“可惜，我拒绝你的请求。你和Playmaker在一起的时候就曾经在撒谎和隐瞒真相，而且光之伊格尼斯一直都是我们的敌人，就算是他现在已经'死'了，因为你的并不充分的说辞和行动，我无法转变对你们敌对的态度。”人类首领的拒绝打断了AI的说辞。  
Ai的脸沉了下去“我都做到这样了，都不行......只能决斗来解决问题吗？”  
Revolver回应道：“这是一个不错的提案。”  
“......哼，但我并没有这种打算，如今的我是相当现实的！”说完紫发的人工智能轻轻地跳了起来，浮在空中，抬起了一只手开始打算操纵数据风暴，“骂我卑鄙也好、阴险也罢。一会儿就把你们的数据全部吸收掉。就算得不到全部的情报，也总比现在你们对我拒绝开口的结果强得多了！”  
“果然这个AI是有对策的啊，Revolver大人。”  
“是啊。”从被关进领域里，无论他们选择回答还是不回答，Ai早就可以得到对他有益的结果了。  
OFFLINE领域被撕开了一个口子，大量的数据外部涌入开始形成了风暴，其体积渐渐膨大起来向二人卷来。只靠Revolver和Spector二人，缺少了其他三人的协力，汉诺骑士并不能对抗这个数据风暴。  
“...Spec...to......Revo...lver...大，听得...到了吗！请......脱离！”夹杂着电流音，因为OFFLINE领域的破裂，终于和外部的通话逐渐恢复了。  
“Faust！我们现在就...”  
“要抓住他们的是我——Ai”随着从OFFLINE外部突入的一道黑色人影，Ai的躯干被人从后面硬生生地被一块巨剑型的压缩数据刺穿了。  
“！！”一瞬间，三人因为过于突变的局势而震惊停在了原地一动不动。随着主人的控制意念的停止，两个人面前的数据风暴也渐渐地消散，Revolver和Spector也没有了逃离的必要性了。  
“你...你......”Ai从小到大鲜感受到疼痛，所以无法顺畅的说话。强忍着被偷袭而带来的巨大的撕裂般的疼痛，颤抖着转过头，看到了那狰狞的艳红色头发和金黄的刘海。  
“啊.....” 

“动手。”随着耳机中一声令下，现实世界中的M202火箭炮发射出的火光代替月光照亮了星尘之海。  
游艇的左侧船舷被轰出了一个大洞，大量的海水涌入了船内，三人对突然的袭击没有防备，还没来得及坐稳，都各自重重地摔在了墙壁和桌子上。Vira惊呼："这，这是！？"游艇内的电力也瞬间失去了供给，船体都开始剧烈的摇晃。Faust一开始先反应过来，对着其余的二人大喊：“我们被不知名的人袭击了！要沉船了！Vira！和我一起去扶住还在登入的Revolver和Spector！Genome，去给救生艇充气！”  
“是！”  
Genome第一时间跑到了甲板上，看到了令他震惊的景象。就停在游艇不远处的另一艘民用船，船上的人刚刚卸下了背在肩上的火箭炮。“这家伙可真是危险啊......”Genome喃喃，“不对，这一会可没有我发呆的时间了！”回过神后，他利索地跑到船的背后，开始给救生艇充气。  
另一边，Faust和Vira跌跌撞撞地赶到还没醒来的二人身边，并把他们扶了起来。  
周围海水不断冲入的水声、钢铁因为冲击而断裂弯曲的噪音越来越大。Vira对Faust喊道：“不能联系他们登出吗！”  
“我试试！”Faust抬起左手对着决斗盘刚要通话，“通信错误”四个字显示在屏幕上告示了再一次的失联。  
“！！”Faust的拳头狠狠地砸一下墙壁，愤怒于自己的无能与疏忽，只有这样才能泄愤。  
Vira祈祷道：“一定要平安啊，两位！”

此时Link Vrains内。  
“咳啊——！”随着他的侧身，伤口也开始被巨刃扭动刮伤，Ai又忍不住咳嗽了几口。Ai看了看胸前的这块压缩数据，伊格尼斯顶多也只能随心所欲地操纵数据流形成风暴，但能够做到将数据压缩至任意的的形状，六个伊格尼斯中无人可以做到，那么剩下只有一个推测——  
“终于见到您——”Ai话音未落，Playmaker将数据块抽出，把空中的Ai朝着地面狠狠的踹了一脚，随着人工智能在空中落下，本来因为OFFLINE领域一片漆黑的周围又瞬间恢复的往日的明亮。  
“大哥！！！”青绿色的AI从邻近的浮岛冲过来迅速接住了坠落的Ai。机器哔忍着眼泪狠狠地瞪了一眼Playmaker，然后迅速的登出，消失不见了。  
“这是演的哪一出？”Revolver皱着眉头对着Playmaker质问道。  
“这一下Ai伤的够重，不修养个三个月是不能再出来活跃了。”浮在空中的Playmaker边自语，边松开了握着剑柄的手，巨剑也渐渐像被风吹走的沙子似的，破碎成了数据流随风飘散了。  
“Revolver大人在问您的话呢，Playmaker！”Spector想要提醒在无视首领疑问的Playmaker。  
黑衣少年浮在空中俯视着白色西装的随从，“滚。”话音刚落，Spector的决斗盘突然自动启动了Vira当时安装的脱出程序。“什......！”Spector看着自己的数据正在渐渐的消散，这个程序是如何非自愿自动运行的？随从转过头来看着身边的首领却毫无变化，这意味着他不能再继续保护自己的首领了。  
“Revolver大人！！”随着最后的一声忠诚痛心的呐喊，白衣随从也登出，消失在了网络空间里。  
Revolver当然有尝试过登出，但终端的回应只有程序错误。他是不可能怀疑忠诚的部下会故意给自己使绊子的，能怀疑的只有Ai又或者是从自己面前的少年对自己动了手脚。  
Playmaker浮在空中，从空中缓缓的降落到了Revolver的面前。  
“......”此刻二人相视而沉默。

Genome给救生艇充气好了之后对着还停留在桥楼上的二人吼道：“快下来！我充好气了，再磨蹭下去就要被淹了！”  
“知道了！我们现在就下来！”两位成年人开始不急不慢的扶着同伴往船尾移去。  
“啊！”途中Faust背着的Specto此时登出了，醒来的瞬间惊喘了一声。但此时Vira扶着的Revolver却还是没能醒来。  
Faust把Spector安放在充好气的救生艇上，随从看起来状态不怎么好，可能Link Vrains中遇到的状况也不理想。Vira问道：“Spector你登出了吗！现在我们的船要沉了！Revolver大人呢！”  
“啊...可恶的Playmaker！”Spector清醒了后狠狠地骂道。  
白色的游艇渐渐没入水中，到最后也是连顶层船楼也看不见了。随着游艇的沉没，四人都看见了袭击者的本体。武装的黑社会团体在另一艘比他们稍大的游艇上，也看着几名救生艇上的黑客们。游艇上其中一名身着简装的壮汉弯下腰去放下了火箭筒，又翻弄着起身，拿出了P90对准了救生艇。  
Genome看到了枪械不敢拉动马达，这明显是威胁他们不许逃难。如果真的逃了说不定会吃到一顿扫射。  
“你们这里之中谁是鸿上了见？”持枪男子的身边另一名身型瘦长、带着墨镜的男子对着黑客们问道。  
“！”Spector听到后一身激灵，马上趴在Faust的身旁装作还未登出的样子。Vira也偷偷的将还在昏迷的年轻人的左手藏到了她身后。  
“这里有两个白发的年轻人哦，老大，这样看不出来哪个是目标诶！”壮汉转面朝着自己的领导请求建议。  
“听到了吗少年，下一步怎么做你决定。”墨镜的男子对着自己的耳机说道，停顿了一会之后回复：“好的！”  
男子听到了来自耳机的指示，对着壮汉说：“两个白发的年轻人各开一枪，哪个没声音就是鸿上了见。”  
“你们！！”Faust一声怒吼，两声枪声，二人白色外套上浮出了血迹。  
“咳啊！”Spector此时本就惊怒交加，又受到了难以忍受的枪伤，禁不住惨叫了一声。  
“Bingo！”年轻男人打了一下响指，“把救生艇打爆。”  
“是，老大！”救生艇开始迅速的瘪下来，瘦长的男人对着落水的几个人丢了四个救生圈，游艇也渐渐的靠近了Faust一行人。冲锋枪被交到了队长手中，队长弯下腰枪口顶着紧抱着救生圈和Revolver的Vira的脑门。壮汉在船尾从扶梯爬下到水面，一把粗暴地捞过了尚未登出还在昏迷的首领。  
“Revolver大人！”Vira哭着惊呼。鸿上从背后伤口流出的血与海水混合在一起，血水顺着被移动的轨迹流了一大滩。Faust三人看到自己最珍爱的孩子渗人的样子，痛在心里。而Spector因为落水继而造成的失血早已昏迷过去了，对于自己最为重视的领导、又是挚友的最后一面，也看不见了。  
壮汉把鸿上放在甲板上，回头对黑客们说道：“老大说了不杀多余的人，但我们也不会救你们。这片海域离最近的陆地也有2千米，你们赶紧在被冻死之前加油吧！”  
“等等！”Genome的呼声中游艇已经扬长而去，就算想要问他们的目的，应该也问不出什么吧。

网络世界内  
“你这是什么意思？能解释一下吗。”Revolver率先打破了沉默。  
黑衣少年沉下头低语：“我已经不想再过家家了。”紧接着抬起右手一掌抓住了白衣骑士的脸。  
“！”鸿上一惊，容不得他反映，眼前的Playmaker反手就把人脸朝着地面重重一砸。  
Revolver被这一击砸的头昏脑涨。上一次是告白，这一次又是无言的暴力，成年人对少年的忽冷忽热实在是无所适从。重力的一击直接把头盔也敲碎了，化成了数据的碎片进而消失。身下人露出了俊美冷艳的脸庞。失去面具的庇护的Revolver开始不安，因为此时再也没有什么东西可以遮住他的表情了。看到这细微变化的Playmaker，心中涌动的欲望更加强烈。  
“不...你到底有何企图！”白衣骑士侧过身想试图威慑正在钳制他的少年，却发现少年的力气大的可怕，打近身战根本赢不过。“你没有说话的权利。”Playmaker冷冷地说道，话音落罢Revolver想要辱骂压在他身上的人，发现发不出声音，喉咙口也顶多只能喷出一点气音。这显然是被Playmaker致哑了。Revolver明显能知道到少年的恶意，未知与无力的恐惧让他感觉从脚底冲到头顶一股刺人发疼的凉意，脚也感觉伸不直了，心脏咚咚地跳着，越来越猛烈，跳得他都觉得心脏敲得胸口发疼。  
Revolver被脸朝下压得快被疼死，忽然又被Playmaker翻过身来。红发的少年边被成年人用双手乱推搡，边盯着成年人漂亮的灰蓝色眼眸。欣赏了一会难见的容貌便低身吻了下去。

“！！”Revolver被一口深吻刺激到了，镇着不动弹了，他紧闭着眼睛不想看到对方，只觉得又耻辱又恶心，对方的舌头开始肆意的划舔他的上颚和牙龈，Revolver从小到大未经人事，第一次舌吻带来的冲击让Revolver的舌头僵在原地。  
被外物触碰到的口腔内壁带来酥麻感觉让他感到不快。这时才反应过来要尝试把对方侵入的异物努力推出去，没想到Playmaker的舌头竟然直接乘势和Revolver的开始就地缠绵了。  
Playmaker身为AI学习的速度要比一般人类快得许多，经过预备的性爱技巧也不在话下，Revolver的一切动作都能被少年熟练轻松的化解玩弄愈是反抗就交融得愈是紧密。成年人只觉得亲吻让他变得已经有些晕乎乎了。  
重力的影响少年口腔内的唾液不断的流入到首领的口中，又因为唇齿间的活动太过于激烈，有一些混合着二人的唾液也竟从嘴角边溢出，Revolver此时只感觉到从脸颊到耳朵边都湿漉漉的，也分不清是汗液还是口水了。他的头发因为异常水分的湿润也一起变的黏糊糊，贴在脖子上让Revolver又热又不适应。  
本就有些燥热的身体，白衣人的胸膛，双腿都被少年紧贴着。Revolver隔着衣物就可以感觉到对方心脉的鼓动。背后也因为高温而出汗了，人类的首领此时只觉得背后的衣物已经被汗水浸湿了。  
Playmaker一边享受着成年人生疏的接吻给他带来的享受，一边缓缓而有力地摸索着他的身体，从柔软的脖颈，抚摸到剧烈起伏的胸膛，顺势探到了Revolver的左手，用手指轻轻地摩挲成年人的手心，再紧紧的十指相扣。Revolver想要挣脱少年具有挑逗性的爱抚，可是对方力气大的让他无法挪动半分。  
Playmaker的脸靠的是那样近，雾蓝色的眼眸因为自动分泌的泪水忍不住想眨眨眼，眨眼间微微的张开就看到对方那专注而具魄力的祖母绿也微闭着眼睛看着自己。彼此之间呼出的热乎乎的气体也互相喷洒在对方的脸上。只不过Playmaker那具有强烈欲望的气体吹在Revolver的脸上，像给他的脸加温似的，成年人只感到自己脸更加的滚烫了。这才想起来自己还有一双手和脚，又开始想挣扎，并且忍住了深吻造成催情的无力，用牙齿狠狠地咬了一下Playmaker的舌头。  
“呜！”Playmaker被疼得赶紧缩回去了，不自觉地哼了一声。少年淡定的挺起身子，但下身还是压制着Revolver，俯视着白衣的成年人。少年的左手一把抓住了成年人的手腕，突然鸿上感觉到自己被输入了什么程序，一簇寒流从手腕冲进了体内的正中心。

“哈啊啊...”随着模仿媚药的恶意病毒在体内的运行，成年人惊叫出一串气音。Revolver的体内像是爆炸一般，脑内、下体、甚至指尖都开始迅速的升温。本来还想挣扎的手脚也顿时变得无力。发热的脑袋嗡嗡的不断搅浑着Revolver原本清醒的意识，现在变得昏昏沉沉的，漂亮的灰水晶混着带有炽热体温的泪水，连视线都模糊了，眼前的人也看不清，印入眼帘的Playmaker的头发也像化成了火焰一样不断的燃烧着自己脆弱的意志。  
突然股间冰凉液体的触感砸醒了快要烧晕过去的Revolver的意识。“呜啊！”他意识到自己穴口流出了可耻的液体，忍不住想并拢腿扭动腰肢蹭掉让他极度不适应的罪魁祸首，却两腿之间早就被趁乱夹进了Playmaker的膝盖。  
Playmaker能掌握此时Revolver身上的一切信息，知晓了成年人的异样，其扭捏反抗的杰作让他十分享受，又满怀欣喜地低下身子舔舐Revolver的侧脸，随着他的右耳又吻又吹。和着汗液和唾液，舔得Revolver耳廓都内外湿透，变得更加的色情了。  
外耳廓足够湿润后舌头又伸进了Revolver的耳道内，探索到不能再深入后就舌头模拟着抽插的动作在成年人的耳朵里缠绵。咕噜咕噜的水声在Revolver的右耳中回响着，又有少年的头发在他的脸庞厮磨得难耐，没有一处的感觉是能让成年人感到愉快的。Revolver受到来自少年玩弄似的挑逗，感觉到了其中的蔑视，更加的愤怒和不爽，可是因为恶意程序的影响他只能任人摆布，整个身子都被盖在Playmaker的身下软绵绵的。  
Playmaker吸舔着身下人的右耳，另一只手也开始摸索着白衣人的胸口开始尽情地抚摸。从锁骨开始顺着肌肉的线条摸到了偏消瘦的胸膛。Revolver的身材并不是非常高大壮硕，这副中性的身材正中Playmaker的偏好，才能让他更好的享受。Playmaker手的所在之处布料都像被腐蚀一样的蒸发消失了。本就因为媚药而敏感热烫的肉体直接触碰到了异物，刺激对于身下人来说变得更强烈了。触摸的途中敏感的乳头碰到了裹着黑色布料的手套，忍不住的呻吟终于吐出了口，“啊——”，被挑逗瘙痒的快感让Revolver不禁想弓起身子，却被强力的手掌继续压在地板上动弹不得。听到了呻吟，Revolver才反应过来自己是可以发出声音的，但如果想要清楚地说话，言语像是压在嗓子口一样只能发出几个气音，这意味着他并不是被致哑了，而是只能呻吟。  
以前的Revolver对于Playmaker来说就是至上而不可接近的存在，如今少年已经不用再遵循着普通人类应有的活着的姿态，他可以用自己强大的力量任意玩弄他的心上人。如今其瞬间倒换的征服欲和身下人无力娇羞的姿态让Playmaker的心境更加汹涌高涨。  
少年攻击的目标从耳朵转移到了胸膛的乳头，右手也移到了成年人胸前的敏感地带开始细细地摩擦挑弄。只能发出呻吟的Revolver被玩弄得羞愤又舒服，只能狠狠地发出极怒的呻吟来表达自己的不满。但显然此时火热得几乎都要烧起来的脸庞和满溢着泪水的眼睛、再是被汗水黏在脸庞的杂乱鬓发，这样瞪着Playmaker也没有任何的威胁力。Playmaker听到了几乎是呼喊的呻吟而抬起头、看到了成年人狼狈的脸，轻笑着继续低头吮吸眼前已经挺起来的深红。  
Playmaker放开了白衣骑士的左手。  
“呼...呜......！！”Revolver自然地把双手搭在身前少年的肩膀上，尽力深吸了一口气，然后用力地想推开他，但Playmaker只是顺势稍稍向下位移了一点点，牙齿咬住的乳头也被跟着一起拉扯了。“咳呃——！”本想反抗却带来了更大的刺激，Revolver只能紧闭着眼睛咬紧牙关撑过这一波强烈的快感。  
Playmaker的右手也没有停止过，一开始用手指盖在乳头上反复的揉拭，再将脆弱的部分夹起来狠狠地往反方向拉扯。拉够了又反复地用手指翻弄着逐渐挺起来的尖端，用指甲轻轻地刺入凹陷的部位。少年就这样左右开工反复着磨人的按摩。Playmaker没有手下留情，柔软的肌肤被手掌捏成各种各样的形状，玩到最后都被玩弄得发肿发红，可怜得能看出红红的手印。  
不久，Revolver的胸前也被舔得到处都是湿漉漉的了，夹杂着汗水和唾液的两颗乳头都泛着水光。粘腻的感觉让成年人并不好受，他却只能无力地软瘫在地面上，像是一个弱女子一样气喘吁吁地继续接受来自对手的玷污。  
Playmaker玩够了，把懒懒地头枕在Revolver的身上静静地听着他的胸前强烈的心脏的跳动，感受他因为病毒而滚烫的温度和大幅度的起伏呼吸，并且把膝盖顶在成年人的胯部，并且恶作剧地磨动起来。成年人此时胯部间的勃起也开始磨蹭着对方的腹部有些发疼了。  
少年把本来放在胸口上的双手，从胸部缓缓地顺着身体的线条，再进而转移到了腰部，用手掌抚摸着成年人的腰线，继而对着腰部的身体又按又揉，尽情地享受着那富有生命气息的肉体。  
“哈啊啊——”Revolver大呼一声后使劲地用头敲着地板，像是磕头似的用敲击声在祈求少年，他快受不了似乎没完没了令人难耐的前戏了。黑衣人听到了异常的大叫，抬头看了看成年人，成年人也抬着头，可怜兮兮的流着泪，看着少年。  
恶意程序的给人带来的刺激是极大的，但Playmaker就是故意不去照顾最空虚的后穴却反复刺激着其他部位来加深Revolver对“正餐”的渴望。Playmaker心里熟知成年人现在是有多难受，但他越是表现的痛苦就越能把Playmaker内心的施虐欲越推越高。处于下风的Revolver根本无从得知少年的心理活动，也不知道他的求饶反而更加助长了对方折磨他的心念。  
少年爬上Revolver的身子，吻了下白衣骑士流出口水的嘴角，又舔了舔他的泪液。之后开始把手放在了高涨的裆部上。随着衣物的缓缓溶解，Revolver的勃起的性器终于被释放了。刚才的一番磨人的前戏已经让成年人的阳具挺立到了最大的限度。Playmaker的手一碰到性器，成年人的身体就开始剧烈的颤动了一下。显然之前忍受的限度已经到了最大了。对着这样的反应少年很满意，他慢慢地把高涨的性器握在手掌心里然后撸动起来。  
“哈啊、哈啊......”终于开始有关键部位被招待了，人类首领忍不住开始呻吟起来。顶端分泌的透明液体被刮取下来，充当微不足道的润滑剂只够涂在了龟头的一部分。见状Playmaker手心里生成了一些微烫的润滑油，把手卷起来对准从成年人性器的尖端开始缓缓浇下去。  
“...！！”Revolver好不容易自己支起身子，低着头看向下体，眼睁睁地只能看着润滑油从尖端开始要裹满整个性器，其温度恰好不烫但又能带来异样的触感，更是将他射精的欲望抬高一层。Revolver想躲着，尝试扭动臀部改变性器的方向。但他已经几乎要脱力，光是用双臂支起身子就够吃力了，余留下来的力气用来小幅度的摆动根本做不了什么。  
Playmaker的手在高处跟着抖动的阳具的方向，很有耐心的用润滑油从龟头到卵囊充分的沐浴了一遍，有些多出来的液体甚至随着会阴的方向流入了他的后穴里。浇完了润滑油Playmaker故意停下来，腾开了双手，观察Revolver的反应。  
“咕唔......呼，呼...”溢出口的呻吟再次摇动着成年人的自尊心，为了适应这一份刺激他闭起眼睛努力放松，开始尝试深呼吸，过了几秒他才发现性器开始痒得不行。天杀的，这竟然是带催情效果的吗？  
逐渐的，液体造成的异样感开始发作了，Revolver感觉像是蚂蚁一样不断地在柱身、顶部上爬来爬去，有千万丝头发在扫弄着最敏感的龟头。白衣人咬紧牙关忍受着这非人的折磨，浑身都在剧烈地抖动。他一点都不想在外人的注视下什么都不做就射出来，实在是过于羞耻了。  
Playmaker欣赏着Revolver的一副拼了命忍耐的样子，垂下眼看着性具说道：“射出来也没事，我不会嫌弃你恶心的。”说完把裹着黑色手套的手指点在了尖端处稍稍用力的磨弄，试图更加刺激来增加成年人的压力。  
“呃.....哈啊......”受到了恶作剧的挑逗，又忍不住叫出了声。本就被羞辱到极致的成年人，此时就像一根小小的木棍在死命支撑着来自千斤沉重的洪水与山石的压迫，Playmaker一个小小的动作都能让他崩溃断线。Revolver把头别到一边紧闭着眼睛，他已经看不下去自己这幅害臊的姿态了。  
Playmaker把头埋在银色头发的根部，贪婪的呼吸着心上人脖间那迷人的气味，气味品尝够了又用力地吸吻着颈部脆弱的肌肤，每吻一口就留下一道吻痕。手下的摩擦没有停止，但听到成年人又尝试忍住不呻吟，他把头顶在白衣骑士的肩部凹处夸奖道：“我喜欢听你叫，真好听，多叫几声给我听听吧。”  
白衣人刚开始缓缓地适应了催情的液体带来的刺激，突然少年把性器一把握在手里，从根部到顶端旋转着按摩着撸动了数下，又一会儿轻一会儿稍稍用力，处处的点都恰到好处，环绕着的手指点踏在性器上令人着迷的舒适，Playmaker用着高超的技巧服侍着成年人最为隐私的器具。  
Revolver终究是撑不住了，死死崩住的那最后一根线也断了，储藏在根部的欲望被一口气释放出来。Playmaker按摩的途中，感觉到自己的手心突然变得更加黏糊，打开来一看整个手掌心都是射出来的精液。Revolver的精液和润滑油在少年混合在了一起，一处透明一处白的滑溜溜的，显得十分色情。黑衣的男孩把挑弄的杰作抬起来摆在成年人的脸前。  
“看，这是你弄脏的，很多。”黑衣人向液体的主人展示着，有些混合的液体从手心里掉到了Revolver的胸部和腹部上。  
“......”成年人无声的扫了一眼，接着闭起眼睛想把眼泪吸进去，热乎乎、通红的脸又别到旁边去，他一点都不想看。  
射过一次的阳具还是胀满血管地勃起着，强力的病毒效果并没有这么容易可以解决掉。Playmaker并不把成年人的刻意无视放在心上，沉身，低下头把不大不小的阳具含在了口中。  
成年人又失控叫了出来。“呜......嗯......”，突如其来的口交是令人不想承认的舒服。Playmaker吮吸着性器，吸空了口腔内冰凉的空气，温暖湿润的内壁紧紧的裹满了整个柱身，口内没有一处的润滑的柔软不在引诱Revolver的射精。  
黑衣人的舌头像是灵活如蛇一样死死地缠绕在成年人的阳具上。舌头表面上颗粒状的突出都在摩擦着勃起的表面，混合着唾液和催情药的水腻触感把成年人的体验带上了更高一层。  
Revolver浑身都在震颤着，已经射过一次的他已经有一些疲惫了，少年一点都不给他休憩的空档而紧接着用强烈刺激的口交又打算让他缴械第二次。汗如雨下的他本来用手肘和小臂支撑着上半身，如洪水般的快感又从性器的裆部开花似的沿着血管和神经感染到全身。  
随着颤抖成年人感觉自己的小臂都要失力了，汗水减少了炽热的肌肤和冰凉的地板之间的摩擦力，Revolver努力的把支撑重量的手臂往身后中心靠，但因为有着Playmaker令人舒服到要晕厥的服务无时不刻黏着着他的注意力，仅能示威的姿势努力了几秒之后也失败了，肘部的打滑让成年人的上半身无力的坠拍在地面上。  
Revolver只能无力的用手张开用手指抓着地面，通过没有意义的用力来减弱胯下快感对他的影响。睁大着被泪水充分湿润的灰水晶迷茫地望着不知何时又被Playmaker改造了的纯黑空间的天花板，少年还在专心致志的吮吸着他的阳具，偶尔轻磕过龟头的门牙、空气在唇齿和柱身之间的流动，还有性器和凹凸不平的上颚的摩擦，熟练的技巧时刻都在四周发动猛烈的攻打着成年人拒绝的防御。  
终于奋战了几分钟，成年人的坚持被碾碎了。不自觉已经埋在少年头发里的双手不禁的握起来，全身因为最后的释放而绷直着胯部挺了挺，Revolver就直接射在了对方嘴里。  
Revolver气喘吁吁的看到自己身下的Playmaker嘴巴还含着他的精液故意不吐出来。少年又凑近他的脸前对着还水润着的嘴唇吻了下去，紧接着少年把口内的精液随着唾液也一起吐进了成年人的嘴里。

“噗咕……！”成年人被这一动作却吓到了，鼻子，嘴巴里都开始溢满了自己精子的气味，又是高傲的他无法容忍的愚弄。成年人还在气恼着被强迫接受不愉快的舌吻时，感觉到后穴被对方的龟头在穴口磨揉了几下，便烫热的，不属于他的性器直接冷不丁插了进去。  
有着之前的影响后穴其实已经足够湿润了，但未经过扩张的侵入实在是过于痛苦，从未被使用过的肠道被强行用外力撑开。缓缓地插进去，此时少年识趣地把嘴移开了，抬起头的时候二人的混合也拉出了长长的一条丝线，垂落在了Revolver的脸上，湿润也更多加了一层。  
成年人已经来不及去在意口部的活动，性交的部位已经完全夺走了他的思维。Revolver只感觉自己的屁股被拉扯似的疼，少年刻意地不一口气的全根没入，就是要让他充分感受到庞大的异物正在缓缓被送入他后穴。前部膨大的龟头开辟着狭窄扭曲的穴道，后部的柱身紧随其步地保持着开拓的成果。  
无处可逃的肉穴只能尝试着挤压抵抗对方的性器，但微不足道的力量并不能抵抗Playmaker整个下身挺入的趋势，反而还起到了挤压按摩的作用。生涩地肌肉蠕动在Playmaker的四周，通过交合能得知成年人体内的活动，黑衣人很是满足于现状。从他的通红痛苦的脸庞和从阳具传来的阵阵收缩，Playmaker知道现在的Revolver唯独在他面前是有多么的脆弱不堪一击，这就是他最想要看到的鸿上了见，他梦寐以求的鸿上了见。  
感觉年长者痛苦的样子和时不时痛苦的气音，少年在耳边淡淡开口说道：“抱着我，你可以轻松点。”白衣骑士听到这句回过神来，看着别处微闭眼睛，双臂还是挡在二人中间，试图用手臂的体积尽可能拉开二人的距离。少年也不为无视而恼怒，继续安静的进行着他的侵犯。  
恶作剧的几乎快两分钟的插入，终于少年全根没入了成年人的体内。Playmaker也不急着动，把二人股间贴合得更加紧密，让成年人的肠道渐渐地适应少年的尺寸。  
“哈啊...哈啊...”Revolver喘着气平躺在地上，努力适应着Playmaker深埋在他体内的异物感。少年也调整了下姿势，直起身子来更好地可以使力，方便之后抽插。但奇怪的是就算是给了适应的时间，绞紧的肠道也一直没有放松，Revolver始终都是极度绷紧的状态。  
Playmaker皱起眉头，不打算再继续等下去了，强行在紧张的甬道中开始抽送。内壁紧紧贴连着肉棒，随着肉棒强硬的脱离，黏连在上面的肉壁也被向外拉扯。抽出的途中Revolver的体内就响起了“滋啦”的数据破碎声，显然是强硬的活动引起了体内拉扯的伤口。  
Revolver高高的仰起头，双手不自觉地抓住了对方放在他腰上的小臂，就算是插入造成了痛苦，但因为病毒引起的对性交无限渴望，Revolver还是沉浸在了后穴的活动造成的快感中。白衣骑士的双腿也环绕在了黑衣人的腰上，随着每一次的运动他的身体都会跟着的对方一起摇动，子弹头的耳坠也一起叮铃叮铃地作响，小麦色的皮肤也因为激动而浮起一层血色的淡红。  
另一边Playmaker也显然开始享受他用心的成果，心上人体内的温暖不断地按摩着他私密的部位，又屈服在他的身下宛如一潭春水一样，全身心的已经被初次和他体验到的性快感给完全淹没了。  
逐渐的，由于紧张而僵直的Revolver也开始学会适应这原始的机械运动，在抽出的时候绞紧肌肉，再次进入的时候就放松穴道欢迎对方。这一番别有用心的特别服务使得少年的心情更加高涨，幅度越来越大。  
Revolver已经完全不知道自己现在应该干什么了，他也无法在意、憎恶眼前在强行侵犯他的人，病毒给人带来的效果是如此的强烈，他脑中的思路被彻底搅浑，只有被填满的性快感和压倒性的交媾的愉悦。成年人开始随着一次一次的深入和肉体之间的撞击，他眼中失去了平日耀眼锐利的光泽，逐渐变成了混沌的灰泥色，还流着精液和口水的嘴角也因为无与伦比的快乐而微微上翘起来，撑起脖子盯着二人结合的部位。  
“很好。”为了奖励Revolver这淫荡满足的表情，Playmaker开始用肉棒顶弄着Revolver深处的前列腺。  
“啊啊——！！”成年人含着泪张大眼睛，惊叫一声。本身只是单纯的抽插就能给白衣骑士要醉晕的快感，此时阳具开始磨擦到了敏感点把骑士的体验带上了更高峰。Revolver忍不住抱紧了盖在他身上的身体，试图让每一次都能更深入一分，更贴近他，彻底满足他的渴望。  
Playmaker欢喜地接受了来自年长者情热的拥抱，性器反复的撞弄着那一点，感觉到Revolver的肉穴开始猛烈收缩，意味着他的高潮快要来临了。湿润无比的甬道持续夹紧着Playmaker的阳具，湿滑和柔软的内壁包裹着，持续刺激着少年柱身的每一条血管、每一处角落。  
黑衣人开始加快了抽送，差不多他也可以射出了，二人的节奏逐渐的重合在了一起，Revolver失智地呻吟着，痛苦的哭声和叫床声混合在一起听起来更加的诱人。在最后一声成年人的高亢中，少年把数据模拟成的精液送入了他后穴能顶到的最深处中。  
“Revolver......”少年看着还沉醉在高潮的余热中的Revolver，轻声叫唤了一下他的名字，又低下头和浑身已经放松软瘫的成年人深吻起来。Revolver的口部肌肉再也没有和刚开始一样试图给Playmaker使坏捣蛋，柔软的舌头被动的被牵引拉扯起来再次和对方互相缠绕舔舐起来。因为呻吟的关系，之前还被土入口中的Revolver的精液只残留了一点点了。  
试探到年长者已经完全陷入被动，Playmaker径直开始大胆起来，吮吸拨弄着对方的口腔，开始发出色情的啧啧水声。少年趁着这时刻任意地品尝着成年人的每一个角落，感受着他牙齿上的凹凸不平的表面，牙龈的纹路，偶尔也用舌尖伸进对方舌头下方两边的小窝里搜刮对方被掩盖起来的唾液。  
一阵子的吞吐后，Revolver嘴边刚刚才干了的口水液痕又被新的溢出唾液掩盖上去，因为二人之间的剧烈运动，Revolver脖子后和身前的肌肤又再一次被汗液湿透了，高领的白衣早就被腐蚀得看不到，近乎裸体的成年人身前上的皮肤变得泛着水光，滑溜溜的。  
Revolver已经近乎昏迷的状态了，只感觉自己仅仅去了一次，病毒催唤起来的他的淫欲也没有完全的消散。Playmaker似乎能读懂他的心似的，随着Revolver希望的一样，射出之后他的性器依然留在体内也没有软下来。  
年少人主动结束了与白衣骑士的热吻，额头顶着对方，微微喘着气问道：“你，还...想要吗？”说完便消除了Revolver体内的聋哑程序，等着他开口回答他的问题。  
二人浸湿的刘海在额头的相依的压力中互相摩擦，成年人晕乎乎地点了点头：“...嗯，要......一次......”  
“这次给你更棒的奖励吧。”Playmaker吻了吻Revolver的额头，通过嘴唇和肌肤，把共感程序传输了进去。成年人睁大了眼睛，“哈啊......这是.......”，强烈的特殊感觉再度冲撞到他的脑内，不禁又睁大了眼睛，绷直身体。因为他开始能够感受到面前人的性快感，感受到自己肉穴是如何温暖热情地包裹着他人的阳具。  
双重叠加的快感让Revolver感觉自己要窒息了，身下前后都不被放过的感觉又从体内爆炸般的扩散到了全身。Revolver为了能汲取更多冰凉的氧气而开始急促的呼吸起来，眼睛也紧闭起来挤出了更多的泪水，尝试着忍耐挺过这一波强烈的刺激。

现实世界  
“老大，这个男的为什么看起来好像不怎么好的样子呢，脸红红的，还在喘气。是不是因为失血？”  
受了枪伤的鸿上此时已经子弹也被从体内挖出，伤口也被黑衣的眼镜男子消毒处理好了，换上了干净的绷带。只是决斗盘上一闪一闪的的荧光表示白发人还并没有登出，他也无法得知现在自己已经被绑架了。  
身为头子的男子跑到船尾看了看躺在甲板上的鸿上了见，观察了一会，笑了出来。  
“嚯...这家伙在Link Vrains里的遭遇似乎不怎么妙呢，少年还真是下手重。”  
“老大，莫非是在做吗！两个世界连起来不休息，听着就好累的样子！”壮汉附和上司言道。  
白色的游艇马达拉足了，载着房子的主人，径直朝着独栋海景的别墅驶去。  
随着眼前目的地逐渐的越来越大，男子又打了一通电话，“少年，我们差不多快到了。”  
“......我也在赶过去，昨天午夜附近街道上摄像头就都被我黑了，门的锁我也开了，到了二楼你们直接开工吧。”  
“好的。”眼镜男利落的遵从了委托。  
游艇停靠在岸边，白衣人被壮汉背起来，沿着楼梯爬上了别墅下的悬崖。

Link Vrains内  
“......藤...呼...不......哈...哈啊......”被淫欲浑身浸满的白衣骑士此时已经整个身体仿佛软化了一样，缠在了Playmaker的身上紧紧抱住，理智混沌的空余叫出了对方现实的名字，正中了Playmaker的下怀。  
Revolver此时湿润的后穴被涨大的阳具填满而大幅度的被抽插，前面又能够通感到对方性器的感受也是被紧紧包裹起来。第二次少年毫不留情地次次磨蹭撞击着那一处敏感点，Revolver的高挺也前面再次挤出了兴奋的前列腺液。  
反复的摆动使得Revolver的性器在空气中无力被动地摇晃着，顶端的液体也在摆动中站不住，沿着柱身缓缓流下。液体的流动在微微干涸的柱身上划下痕迹，轻微的瘙痒无心地又给主人的脑中掀起了新的风暴。  
但用少年背部背起来的双臂也无心再去自抚身前的阳具，只能顺势接受这一次自成的刺激而自行忍耐。随着忍耐肠道也开始再次不知廉耻地缩紧加大了力道。Revolver的穴口因为与对方耻毛的反复碰撞与磨蹭，爱液和精液都甚至被揉出了白色细小泡沫，大量的汗液也已经把从阴处到大腿根部都湿润了遍。成年人早已被性欲燃烧成了尘埃，丝毫不知自己此时的下身有多么不可入目。  
Playmaker感觉对方第二次的高潮要来临了，故意停下来把阳具抽了出来。“你.....要做什么......”，在Revolver的问声中，单手把软瘫着发烧的成年人拉起来，自己再顺势向着对面躺下。  
被抽出的肉穴一时半会还没能适应空荡荡的感觉，被滚热的肉棒代替的是冰冷的空气冲入了溢满液体的小窝里，被这恶作剧捉弄的成年人难过得又哭起来，哀叫了一声。后穴因为空虚感而穴口一张一合，想引诱对方的侵入，但少年也不为这艳景所动。  
Revolver的撒娇在自己的性器触碰到了对方的时候停止了。  
“Revolver，自己坐下来。”少年躺在地上看着上方的年长者，淡淡的说道。  
Revolver满脸通红地看着身下的黑衣人，他此时已经没有被拘束着了，其实可以立马逃跑，但体内的恶意程序造成的影响还没有被消除干净，做到一半近乎快高潮停下来，实在是让人难受。Playmaker的这个命令与举动是意图要Revolver主动去服侍他，让他自己承认自己现在荒淫的姿态和内心抑制不住的性欲，其中的侮辱与羞耻的意味不言而喻。  
Revolver咬紧了牙关，想努力保持住好不容易恢复过来的的一丝清醒，但后穴的一阵空虚、急切被插入到高潮的渴望与理智疯狂的斗争，使得成年人僵在原地一动不动。Playmaker也是在压制住自己急切的焦躁，看着成年人的僵持又是另一番新的享受。  
最终强大的媚药程序又再次击溃了成年人的意识，Revolver的心死了，低下头看着二人相抵的性器，拖着白色长尾大衣的臀部颤抖着抬起来，冰凉而被汗水湿润的手也发抖着握住了敌人的肉棒，被操的发肿的穴口迷茫地四周摇晃着，寻找着目标的顶端。因为过量的爱液还有混杂在一起的汗水和精液，全靠头晕脑胀的成年人自己来对准实在是困难，龟头不停地在打滑，自己也看不到，怎么就是坐不下去。成年人被羞耻感和焦虑感逼得又开始鼻子一酸，双眼朦胧起来。  
努力了一会还是不行，Revolver像是个孩子似的，满脸涨红、眼泪汪汪地看着身下静默观赏的人。  
就算是因为自己制作的病毒而有了现在这样的表情，Playmaker还是禁不住，为这一瞥的眼神动容了。罪魁祸首皱起眉头叹了一口气，似乎像是宠溺似的，右手伸向成年人的腰间抓住，左手把住了自己的肉棒，对准着成年人的穴口右手一使劲下压，性器就顺畅的滑进去了。  
“呼...啊哈......”温暖的阳具再次推开令人不适的空气代替填满了成年人的内部，Revolver再次能够欢迎到他渴望的肉棒而不自觉地嘴角翘起来。他轻轻地摸了摸腹部，像是隔着肌肤一样抚摸着体内的性器。肉壁再次习惯了被张弛后，受着程序的驱使，情迷意乱的白衣骑士调整了下呼吸，摆动起了自己的胯部。  
这次的体位不能像被动时这么轻松了，Revolver把手搭在黑衣人的腹部，后穴继续吞吐着狰狞的阳具，由自己施力并不能每次都能擦蹭过那处敏感点，年长者因为不能回回尽兴而感到痛苦。为了缓解渴望，Revolver只能每次坐到底时再前后的摇晃一下，让自己的身体去回应矗立不动的性器来满足自己。  
反复了数次后，骑士实在是没有力气了，倒下趴伏在少年身上喘气认输道，“...已经，没...力气了......”  
体内的病毒有使人肢体移动起来异常沉重的功能，他戏耍成年人足够了。低下头亲了亲意中人的额头，双手抓住两边浮红的臀瓣，调整了下腰部的位置，就开始了疯狂而最有力的抽送。  
“咳.....咿.....啊...啊啊！”与刚才缓慢迟钝的进出相比起来，现在的激烈程度让人几乎要昏迷过去的爽快，白衣骑士忍不住再次随着节奏开始淫叫起来。冲天的快感让Revolver挺直了身子紧紧地抱住少年。  
黑衣人摇晃中看着含着雾气的那双黯然的瞳孔和淫荡的微笑，和平日里高高在上的姿态相比，是多么的糟糕啊。失态，实在是太失态了。这样的左轮，只有他才能看得到！  
独占欲和此时成年人过于应景的表情，助长了黑衣人对他的渴望与抽送的频率。在二人都近乎失智的情况下，最后一下少年的性器深深地挺进了成年人的体内释放了自己的精子，成年人也同时最后一下用尽全身力量地绞紧，从深处中喷洒着爱液，把Playmaker的阳具从头喷洒到了根部，随着精液一起从二人的交合处漏了出来，淋满湿润了少年精囊。前部二人之间的缝隙也随着高潮，多出了一摊白浊。

高潮的结束，Revolver体内的病毒被立即自动清除了。他从被洗脑的程序中解放出来，混沌的灰色眼眸也再次变的清澈明亮。一瞬间回忆起刚才与敌人黏腻纠缠的一幕幕，羞耻感使他立即抬起身子，狠狠地推开Playmaker站了起来，身上的白衣和脸上的面具也自动修复好了。  
“你这家伙.....把我愚弄成这样，你满意了吗！？”怒吼之余为了快些站起身子，Revolver还趔趄了一下。  
Playmaker默不作声，刚刚还满含着对成年人爱意的笑容也瞬间消散，毫无表情地站了起来，盯着白衣骑士。  
Revolver想起刚才Playmaker偷袭了Ai的场景与过去的种种巧合，看着黑衣人的眼神也变味了。  
“你.....不会，不可能。”  
这个男人到底身上还隐藏着多少秘密？  
这一声喃喃自语又哪里逃得过Playmaker的耳朵。  
少年叹了一口气说道：“你觉得是怎么样就是怎么样的吧，现在你可以登出了。”此时本来黑暗狭窄的空间也渐渐褪色隐去，露出了他们所在位置本来应有的景色。  
“莫名其妙！”Revolver心里有些不好的预感，转过身去像逃似的立刻登出了。  
看着前方空荡荡的那块地面，Playmaker轻笑了一声。

现实世界  
被数人围在中间，地上的白发男子似乎开始眼皮抖动起来。  
“哇，他要醒了吗！”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

登出  
让Revolver从昏沉中清醒的，是背部隐隐的疼痛。成年人眨了眨眼睛，看到的并不是与同伴一同看到的夜晚海景，而是家中的熟悉的天花板。  
同样都是他熟悉的地点，他一时之间没反应过来有什么不对劲。成年人偏了一下头，侧眼看到了旁边有第二人在。生性警觉保守的鸿上一下子从地上弹跳起来，起身的一刻背后的疼痛又一阵袭来，白衣人忍不住惨叫一声又跌回了地上。长时间呆在室内的单薄身体，经受不住军械给人带来的疼痛。  
“你醒了吗，看来少年把你放出来了。”身旁疑似坐在椅子上的男人发声了。  
“...你是谁......？”成年人实在是不能理解现在的状况，只能无力的提出疑问。  
鸿上听到了男人因为站起身子而推退椅子摩擦在地板上的嘎吱声，“不好意思，受人委托，你现在被绑架了。”男子弯下腰把脸正朝下，看着受伤的成年人说道。  
“唔...”因为疼痛和危险的预感，鸿上僵在原地动弹不得，“我的......同行呢......”  
“同伴的话被扔在海里，让他们自生自灭了。”文质彬彬的男人轻描淡写地说道，“你应该谢谢我手下留情了啊。”说完把一只脚踩在了鸿上了见的胸口前。  
“咳呜......！你这混账啊啊啊！！”男人明智的预料到了白发人会有多么的愤怒，预先顶在胸口前的脚压制住了他的暴走。鸿上了见此时就像是一个身受重伤的猛兽一般，空有其表而毫无力量，纵使再多的威吓也无法令人畏惧了。  
鸿上愤怒地挥动着四肢，躯干上的伤口被拉扯变形。不言而喻，再次的剧烈疼痛，白发人痛苦地呻吟了一声，手脚无力地落了下来。  
“Faust......Vira......Genome......Spector...我...”被绑架的处境和与同伴失去联系的悲伤让成年人心中难受地近乎要窒息，胸口的心脏像是被巨大的力量蹂躏挤压一样，无法正常的跳动。鸿上了见躺在原地默默的什么也不说，只是出神地看着天花板，像是认命了一样。  
“冷静下来了吗？嗯。”年轻的男子把踏在胸膛上的脚放了下来，俯视着白发人说道，“我们被人委托，现在要轮奸你。”  
“！！”鸿上的身体猛的跳了一下。  
“要持续半个月，不会停的，还有什么想说的吗？说不定之后就没有机会可以说了。”鸿上看到渐渐陌生男子的身后开始浮现出众多中年男人的身影。每个人都盯着他目不转睛，眼神流露着的是赤裸裸的色欲和对他身体的渴望。陌生人光是眼睛就能将他从头到尾，不放过每个角落一样的舔舐了一遍。  
“谁.....指示你这么做的......”白发人已经颤抖到了极点，哆哆嗦嗦的说出最后一句话。  
“我不能说，”消瘦的男子摇了摇头，“半个月，好好忍受。希望你能坚持下来。”说完他微微皱起了眉头，转向头对人群命令，"按顺序上。"便向后退一步消失在了拥簇的人群中。  
“Play...maker......吗。”白发人痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

十几只手向鸿上伸过来，众人的阴影覆盖住了伤者单薄的身躯，海景落地窗前洒下的晨光也都被包围的旁人遮挡住了。有的在抚摸着他的脸庞，用手指插进白色的头发里摩擦着他的头皮、有的隔着他的西装就不管不顾地抚摸感受他那诱人的腰线。还有的人甚至在帮忙脱掉他的鞋子后开始用手指细细揉按着白发人的脚窝。  
鸿上的体力已经早就被耗尽了，一开始刚刚被包围起来的时候。下意识挥动手臂想反抗伸过来的手，但往外部挥去就被陌生男人们马上牢牢地抓住了手腕，钳制得动弹不得、同样的，双腿也是一样糟糕的状况。  
根据鸿上的判断，这群人都是恐怕都从外部城市来的Den City劳务工，力气和作为黑客的鸿上了见比起来，大得可怕，根本就没有较劲的余地。这种人作为初次的房事对象，没有人能够接受这种事实。  
众人的手疯狂地猥亵着成年人，与性器官无关的身体部位也被众人摸了个遍。疼痛的伤口在试图夺取鸿上的注意力，但数不清粗糙的指尖在成年人的身体上游走，鸿上被摸得又痒又痛。  
被这样高频无缝地爱抚着全身，混合着刚刚才在网络世界结束了一场令人羞怒的性事，鸿上忍不住想起刚刚与Playmaker性事时的感觉，不禁紧绷着的身体从腰开始软下来了。陌生人的手当然不可能会忽略白发人的胸膛和胯部，至少有两个人的手在大面积摩挲着两边的胸部，又有人轮流插进鸿上的双腿之间，隔着裤子把食指和中指放在会阴上，从后面的连接处掏弄成年人的阴囊的位置。  
只会发泄兽欲的人不可能会去在意伤者的感觉，鸿上感觉到自己的手已经被旁人抓出了淤青，敏感的隐私处也是被揉弄得发疼。胸膛被粗鲁按压，乳头在手掌的压力下和布料的摩擦让他觉得心中发紧。  
被身体和心理的双重打击羞辱下，鸿上觉得自己快要哭出来了。但自尊心极强的成年人是不会允许自己掉眼泪的，只能强行睁大了眼睛，想把多出来的泪水吸回去。但在身体四处窜动的人时不时衣服下摆掠过他的面部，鸿上只能下意识地闭上眼睛，一不当心盐水就从眼角落了下来。  
令人不耐烦地爱抚终于结束了，身下的裤子和西装外套被人伸入手，鸿上又想蹬腿踢人，众人硬是推搡着挣扎，拉扯着脱掉了。成年人因为受伤出血本身就需要保暖，但强行被剥去本就单薄的衣物让他感觉到更加的寒冷了。  
鸿上躺在冰凉的地板上冷得发抖，不住地抱起了身旁的人想要取暖。白发人的耳边传来了不知道是谁的嗤笑，“哈哈哈，这就已经忍不住了吗？”“赶紧的快点！”  
众人的嘈杂声已经都入不了伤者的耳里，寒冷与疼痛的交加几乎使人要失去意识，鸿上已经无法在意轮奸的人此时在做什么了。正当他准备昏睡过去时，原本还在揉磨着他脸庞的手突然在他的眼上蒙住了黑条。  
“...呼呜，这是什么.....”白发人有气无力地质问道。  
“遮眼睛用的哦，因为不能让你看到我们的脸哦。”随着解说，鸿上后脑勺上的结也被打好了。被遮得看不到后，随着叮铃叮铃的铁质敲响，白发人的双手也在身前被牢牢地拷上了皮质的手铐。如今已经不是恢复力气，就能反抗的状况了，视线被黑色笼罩着，双手又被紧紧的束缚住，鸿上了见已经彻底失去了可以反抗的可能性。单薄的身体被像没有重量似的轻浮地被众人随意的翻动，本来仰面的姿势被侧力推了一下，鸿上了见趴在地上，臀部被人抓住向后拉。  
此时白发人变成了屁股朝上厥的羞耻姿势，被拘束的双手也被人拉着向前伸。褪去下裤后紧接着下身唯一的内衣也被人拉下。隐私的部分被暴露在众多人面前，成年人此时抖得更厉害了。  
现实世界的触感要比网络世界来的强烈的多，冰凉与无力给鸿上带来的恐惧感更能压垮他的理智。不常出手汗的他，不知不觉什么时候手心内都开始变得黏黏糊糊，脸旁出的冷汗也是“滴答滴答”的落在地板上。

登出后的藤木游作打了个电话给草薙，请了半个月的假。  
“半个月这么长？是要出去旅行吗？”草薙问道。  
藤木对着话筒笑了笑，“哈哈，是啊...差不多类似远足这样吧，我想一个人去，整理一下心情。学校那边我也已经申请好了。”  
“可以啊，好好去放松吧！现在经过了这么多事情，你也是需要时间！回来记得和我说说一些有趣的经历吧，我很期待哦！”衷心的伙伴之间不会存在欺骗，草薙的答应非常的干脆。  
“好的，半个月后，草薙哥有什么需要帮忙的尽管开口说吧，算我欠你的。”藤木垂下了眼帘，结束了道别后挂下了电话。  
藤木转头看向了角落里的机器人，捕获到的机器哔连着Ai的数据都被锁在了这具身体里。藤木为了保险，事先放好的EMP在机器哔打算联网的一瞬间就会在这个屋子内启动。  
高中生提起了包裹走向门口，“你知道的吧，为了自己好就不要去做多余的事情。”机器哔还是一动不动地看着地板，也不知是不是心死了。  
藤木便开门离开了小公寓。  
带起了最常穿着的黑色兜帽，少年提着行李乘着清晨路上的人还不多，快步向那栋房子赶去。

数不清的手指在成年人的屁股上游走，更多的人是想要触碰到那微红张开着的后穴却够不着。要碰碰不着的极轻力度在鸿上的腰臀上挥来挥去，反而要比强力的揉捏更让他瘙痒得难受不已。正对着他后穴的人用着指腹在揉摁着穴口，似乎想要用指纹划过拨开每个穴口边的褶皱。  
这样的愚弄实在是尴尬不已，本应只是用来排泄的隐私部位已经被数不清的人看光了，还在被这样的玩弄着。鸿上被蒙着眼睛只感觉自己的冷汗在不停的滴下，手也下意识的握紧成了拳头。  
在外部玩够了，那只手就开始时不时直插入里面，但只是浅浅地伸进了一个指节，仅仅是如此就让成年人感到了酸涩的异物感。干燥的穴口也是初次人事，并不能很好地分泌润滑的液体。每每进去一分就很困难，男人粗糙的指尖和略长的指甲不时的会钩刮到内壁，微微的刺痛让本就在颤抖的身体又时不时跳起来，鼻息也跟着节奏一起变的剧烈。  
正在忍耐着突然有一只手抓着成年人的白发，把他的头抬了起来。  
“这边的小穴也不能浪费呢！”随着话音，另一人用手捏着鸿上漂亮高挺的鼻子，腥臭的阳具凑到了他的嘴边，“听话，张嘴，啊~”  
溢出的兴奋液体左右刮擦着鸿上的嘴唇，不一会他的嘴唇上就沾满了味道并不好的液体，泛着水光。鸿上不可能乖乖听话，咬紧着牙关。身前的人的龟头只能顶多拨开他的嘴唇，雪白的门牙紧关着表达了主人反抗的欲望。  
“唉，不听话可不行啊！”身前人摸到了鸿上的下巴，中指和大拇指一起用力地摁下去，强迫打开了下颌骨。中年人的阳具跟着渐渐张开的门牙侵入了白发人的口腔内，强行在狭窄的空间内挤出了容身之处。过于巨大的性器在鸿上的嘴里一顿猴急地乱捅，鸿上觉得自己的喉咙被顶得发痛。  
硬得惊人的柱身抵着门牙的边缘撑开着鸿上的嘴部，抽插时带入的空气和唾液混在一起，中年人的性器上裹着，时不时还呆着几块泡泡挂丝，落下来掉在了木质地板上成了一滩一滩的唾液。把阳具塞进了蒙着眼的年轻人嘴里强制口交了几十秒后，中年人对年轻人的顺从非常的满意，捏着下巴的左手开始慢慢松下来。  
鸿上被捏的下巴发酸生疼，强撑着的感觉并不好受。发觉到脸上的力度变轻了，昏昏沉沉地没记得嘴里还有着别人的性器，想放松合起嘴巴时，恍恍惚惚发觉到阻力。成年人有点被惹恼了，下意识用力一咬。  
“好疼！你敢咬我！？”身前的中年人被疼痛刺激到，一口气从年轻人的嘴里抽出了阳具。他生气了，一只手抓起鸿上的头发，狠狠地扇了一巴掌。年轻人的脸上被留下了一道深红色的印子。  
这时鸿上腰侧一旁的人发声嘲讽了，“哇哈哈，你也太逊了！怎么还被咬了啊？？”  
“切...这小毛头还没死心！没办法了。”阳具的主人叹了口气。鸿上听到身前的人渐渐远去的脚步声，然后拉开拉链一顿翻弄后拿起了什么，又重新走回来靠近在他脸前。中年人粗糙的手再度捧起了鸿上的脸。  
手指再度施力撬开了白发人水润的唇齿，与滚烫的性器代替的是冰冷的铁制品。鸿上虚脱得厉害，没来得及反应，中年人用手指把口枷往里一推，便顺利地卡在了上颚和下颚之间。安装好了嘴部的机关，陌生的手指顺着嘴角两边划到耳后，两边的皮带也被扣上了。  
因为嘴部被口枷钳制住，中年人又将性器顺利地插进去，也不用担心能被身下人使坏而感到疼痛了。他开始欢快地抽送起来，用下身享受着年轻人特有的柔软与温暖。然而此时鸿上就不好受了，机关的冰冷和坚硬的直接接触磕得嘴内又酸痛又动弹不得。  
嘴巴被机关强制打开，鸿上只觉得下巴被撑得发疼。但与背部的嘴间的不适比起来，下半身的异物感更夺去了他的注意力。  
经过玩弄扩张的后穴已经可以插入整根的手指了，身体为了润滑干燥的肠道而自主的分泌了必要的液体。从刚开始的只能塞入一节开始到现在已经经过了长时间的斗争，但身后的人在众人面前似乎很有耐心地磨弄着鸿上的后穴到现在，这样不紧不慢的节奏其实更加令人痛苦和羞耻。  
混合着汗液和润滑的液体，三根手指在年轻人的屁股里缓慢地抽插着，时不时还弯起指关节来让甬道顶得更大。模拟着性交的手指在肠道里进出了十几下后，感觉到了来自主人的放松，后穴已经开始渐渐习惯拥有了异物的存在，之前紧绷的括约肌也如今变得能随意被动的张合。  
青年听到身后的人长吐了一口气，随着拉下拉链的声音后，滚烫的不属于他的器官贴合在了穴口。  
“！！”鸿上即使现在被蒙着，隔着黑布后的含着泪的双眼也不禁睁大了。被禁锢着的身体也跟着剧烈地跳起来。  
“没事的，叔叔帮你好好扩张过了，插进去不会疼的。”年轻人的异样被身后人察觉了而安慰道。粗糙的手在鸿上年轻富有弹力的肌肤上一阵抚摸，手上的结痂和老茧刮得又痒又痛，与常人印象中的爱抚差的太远了。  
鸿上闭紧了眼睛，准备接受来自陌生人的入侵。  
正当要塞入性器的头部时，从房间外传来了运动鞋踏在木制地板上的声响，成人的重量压在因为热胀冷缩而起伏不平的木块上，发出了嘎吱嘎吱的声响。脚步声逐渐逼近直到推开了门，熟悉的少年声在鸿上的不远处响起了。  
“你们做的怎么样了？”显然是Playmaker的声音在向他身边的人在谈话，话音完又是少年的行李包被丢在地上的响声。  
“哦！你就是给我们提供这家伙的人吧！现在刚要给他开苞呢，来得正好！”顶在鸿上屁股后的人发话了，随着声音的响起，白发人甚至通过肌肤都能感觉到对方身体的颤动。二人的对话完全无视了鸿上的意愿而单单地只是把他当成了一个“物品”，气恼至极的高傲青年又搁着口环开始发出怒吼开始挣扎起来，但又被旁人马上压制住了。  
“我，我要射了！”这时白发人身前的人开始加速起来，摩擦的频率逐渐升高，粗壮的性器表面磨得鸿上嘴唇发麻了。对方性器因为兴奋而溢出马眼的液体更多了，雄性的气味溢满了整个口腔。高速的抽动到最后一下，中年人的性器整根都捅入了鸿上的嘴里。鸿上的下半脸几乎都埋在了对方茂密的阴毛里，被动地接受了喷薄的欲望，在他的食道中奔腾。  
口交结束后紧接着又是一人上阵，刚刚消化完前一人的射出之后，口内又被强制地塞入了性器，再次开始窒息的循环。  
鸿上蒙着眼带感觉到了眼前更暗了一分，跪伏着感觉到了少年的已经站在了他的身前。  
“那么你的主人也来看你了，要好好表现啊！”话音落完身后人开始用力往前顶了。与上次在Link Vrains时的体验不同，这次的陌生人的插入显然因为之前仔细扩张过的原因，要直接和猛烈得多。  
由不得白发人的拒绝，粗大的性器直接一口气插入到了处女穴的最底部。本身只能容存小尺寸的括约肌被扩大到了非常规的大小，现实里后穴被插入的感觉让鸿上觉得对方的阳具都要顶到了他的胃一样，五脏六腑都被打乱了位置，在内部一顿乱搅。  
“噗呼...”鸿上没法顾着含着前面肉棒的嘴，含着性器忍不住长吐了一口气来放松。  
可怜的外圈被撑的几乎泛白，身后人还在施力用双手把两边的臀瓣向外推。只是在青年的体内停留了几秒钟就开始自顾自的抽送起来。 无助的鸿上只能用喉咙发出声音来轻轻地叫出声缓解痛苦。强力的推送把白发人顶的身体都往前一顿一顿，身前的第二人也在努力把自己的肉棒往前送，二人相反施力的力量几乎要把中间的鸿上要摧毁了。

藤木欣赏着这样狼狈又不堪入目的鸿上了见。  
“既然你都被我现实抓住了，那我就告诉你一些你一直在追寻的真相吧。”  
少年弯下腰、伸出手拨开了鸿上的眼罩，看着被疲劳所侵袭的蓝水晶，“我就是你们一直在寻找的那个‘The one’，神之、伊格尼斯。”

青年含着泪的眼睛向上方的少年望去，果然。

“.......咳...噗......哈.......”  
鸿上的口内被填上了他人的巨物，只能在隙间喷出几个气音来反抗。  
“其实我在十年前的实验中因为负责食物供给的无人机故障而被饿死了。现在我还能站在这里，就是当初鸿上博士因为对我的死亡而感到愧疚、综合了其余六个伊格尼斯的数据，把我复活在电子世界中，才能站在这里。”  
藤木轻轻地把手盖在鸿上了见的刘海上，又抚弄了几下，试图把沾满汗水的刘海理顺。后穴徒劳的抗拒着异物的进入，被强奸的无奈让成年人难受的眯起了眼睛。  
“博士并不能得知我六岁之前作为人类被扶养长大的记忆，根据我那时近期的记忆和决斗数据，构建出来的电子人格就是一个只会学习，没有感情的机器人。多亏了这样，只会学习的我比其他的伊格尼斯要压倒性的强大。两年前，我偷到了SOLtis的原型机，能够以实体去接触人类社会，我那时候想起了临死前你对我的鼓舞，我才下定决心想要来找你。”  
藤木游作转过身去，把自己的运动衫褪下、露出了他作为机器人的标志——幽幽发着光的绿色指示灯。指示灯在后颈偏下的位置，被衣领遮住了，只要不脱去衣物，常人根本看不见。  
成年人睁大了双眼。

“这就是为什么常人发现不到我是机器人的原因，原型机指示灯不在正面的脖子上、而是在后颈下方。”少年淡淡地笑了笑。  
“呜......呜......”鸿上想要摇头，只能被旁人按着，动也动不了。  
这次负责口交的胖子快要射精了，抓紧了鸿上夹杂着海蓝色的鬓发疯狂的把鸿上的脑袋往他的下体撞击，鸿上的下巴和胖子的卵袋也在不停地碰撞，再加上唾液和前列腺液的润滑，发出“啪啪”水声的撞击。鸿上温润的口腔内壁不断着按摩着口中的肉棒，逐渐将胖子导向高潮，胖子又顺势把身下人的脑袋紧紧的按在自己的下体上。  
与此同时身后负责给白发人破处的也没有停止过重复的机械运动，粗壮的肉刃被鸿上的肠道紧紧地包围着，身后被撑大的疼痛混杂着快感不断地冲击着鸿上本已经脆弱的意志。成年觉得自己的腿已经软化无力了，只能依靠着对方的肉棒通过勃起的力量顶着他的后壁强撑继续跪趴着。  
这时身前传来声音，“要射了哦了见酱！！”“我也.....！”  
大量腥臭的精液同时灌入了鸿上了见的食道和后穴里，他感觉自己的前后都快要被精液灌满了。  
胖子射精之后又把龟头稍稍用力蹭了蹭鸿上的喉咙口，试图想把自己射出的腥臭的精液堵住、不让鸿上咳出来，鸿上只觉得自己的喉咙被挤的生疼。胖子把性器从嘴里的铁环中抽了出来，随着口内的阳具抽出后，年轻人的上半身也失了力，头直接跌落在流满液体的地板上，漂亮的一头白发也被沾上了肮脏的白沫。  
后穴也被注入了热烫的精液，青年止不住地发颤，感觉到屁股后一阵火辣辣的液体在里面奔涌着更往体内的深处流去了。精液顺着留过的痕迹都把所在之处的肠道染得又疼又痒，鸿上下半身钻心的难受，却只能无言地接受这痛苦的射出。  
发泄完欲望的二人离开了青年，鸿上的膝盖被汗液一打滑，臀部也倒在了地上。白发人趴在地上喘着气，缓慢的挪动着自己的手臂，撑起身子，恍惚地仰起头盯着16岁的少年。想要说些什么，却嘴巴被铁环硬撑开着，结局只是发出了没有意义的只言片语。  
感受到了白发人的视线，少年俯视着在地板上的受害者，视线如冰一样寒冷刺骨一样刺进鸿上的心中。青年心中的悲伤又沉重了一分，心脏像被千斤巨石压着似的。这就是，报复吗？  
一次高潮结束了，藤木也看完了这场荒诞的春戏。少年垂下了眼帘，站起来转过身对着众人吩咐道：“可以继续了，到晚上六点，中途时间怎么分配你们自己决定。”  
“谢谢谢谢！大家继续了！”其中一人鼓掌起来，再次把人群鼓动起来。只不过因为有藤木在，所以才能暂停让鸿上得以休息，如今少年打算离开这个房间了，众人也没有停下来的理由了。  
又是数不清手向无力的青年伸来，含着口枷的脸变得煞白，含着水汽的眼中照映的是无限的不安。鸿上的沉重的眼皮再也撑不住疲劳和持续恐惧的压力而闭上了，自暴自弃地放弃了保持清醒，到结局是死是活也无所谓了。

再度醒来的时候，鸿上醒来被身下严重的酸痛痛醒了，胃也恶心得不行，几乎快要虚脱。打算睁开眼皮时感觉眼皮上有着滑溜溜的令人不适的液体，青年吸了一口气，拖动着无力的手，颤颤巍巍的抹了一把眼皮，拭去了眼皮上的精液才睁开眼。  
“醒了吗？”第一眼看到的就是蓝发少年坐在他的旁边。  
鸿上才发觉自己的左手被什么东西拉住了。他转过头，夕阳下照出了他的左手，打着点滴，长长的橡胶管连着高处的挂瓶，挂瓶里的药水维持着他虚弱的身体到现在。在醒来前手铐、口环和眼罩不知何时已经被摘掉了，鸿上已经不想去看自己的下半身了，只是淡淡的扫过了少年注视着他的脸庞，转眼看向了别处。  
然而少年可以把意中人的狼狈姿态尽收眼底。经过了一整天的蹂躏的鸿上，下半身已经布满了浑浊的液体，精液和前列腺液的混合还在白发人的后穴口里慢慢的流出，散出了并不好闻的气味，后穴也已经被操的发红充血，还有一处褶皱被撑破的地方，流出的血迹已经和精液混在一起干涸了。  
大腿和臀部被饥渴的人们捏出了淤青，也有恶趣味的人也把精液灌淋在了鸿上已经萎靡的性器上和左右两边的臀瓣上， 如今只留下了白白的精斑。上半身的脸和胸口也没有好很多，成年人略微丰满的胸部上也是流溢着被人抹开的精液和汗液，精液的浑浊和小麦色的皮肤混合在一起又让鸿上的胸前变白一分。两颗深红色的果实被咬弄把玩到了红肿，殷红的尖端的开裂也更深了一分，可见在昏迷的时候众人曾并没有少吮吸过他的乳头。  
鸿上呼吸之间只感觉到整个鼻腔都是刺鼻的雄性气味，被强行灌入大量的精液后胃也恶心得厉害，想吐出来，但又被极度的饥饿所逼迫着。成年人的肠胃被两种不适几乎快要撕裂般的虚弱，连带着身体也是一点力气也没有了。  
“那些家伙刚走不久，明天中午还会来一批人到晚上，我现在带你去洗澡。”藤木揉了揉鸿上的头，边站起身来，轻轻松松地单手把裸体的成年人抱了起来，另一只手拿起了挂瓶杆，信步朝着浴室走去。  
“！”鸿上被藤木惊人的力气吓到了，但平衡不稳，不住地往少年的胸前靠去，触碰到的不是肉体的温暖，而是隔着衣服冰冷的人造橡胶。顿时才反应到藤木游作现实中的身体是SOLtis。  
鸿上宛如像是人偶一样被小心翼翼地放在了淋浴间的躺椅上，少年撸起袖子，先拿着花洒避开着枪口缓缓淋湿，再用肥皂搓着浴球把身体洗了一遍。清洗到下身时，少年的手混合着肥皂液仔细地抹搓着成年人阴茎上和大腿内侧的精斑，接着用着手指不带客气的开始伸到了鸿上的后穴。  
“嘶——”成年人抖了一下，红肿的后穴碰到了刺激的肥皂水是一阵的刺痛。  
鸿上默默地看着为他清洗身体的藤木。藤木和平常在Link Vrains时一样，脸上没有丝毫的表情，只是机械地在进行着他的任务。滑进了臀瓣之间，指纹摩擦着一个一个褶皱都渗入了肥皂，把上面的斑痕冲走。接着开始用两根手指略带强硬但不粗暴地力度伸进了鸿上的肠道里。  
鸿上躺在躺椅上趴开双腿，宛如一个产妇一样，私密处大开被人随意地观赏。一开始清洗的时候，他起先本想睁眼看着，到最后也放弃了观察的想法，闭着眼睛不想看到自己被罪魁祸首摆弄着的丑态。  
两只手指微微弯曲着往甬道里抠弄出内射进去的精液，藤木橡胶表面的指尖比起白天那些陌生人的粗糙好得太多，与内壁互相磨动着带来疼痛的刺激还算让可以忍耐。  
用手指抠到差不多带不出来后，藤木从事先整理好的柜子里拿出了女性用的冲洗器，灌满了温水后顺着角度送了进去。  
“...？”感觉到了并不熟悉的异物本打算闭目养神的鸿上低下头来，只看见插入下体的异物、留在外部的部分只剩下一个透明的软瓶了，“这是什么.....”  
“女人用的阴道清洗器，给你用。”藤木解说着，还在专心致志的盯着白发人的后穴，后端的手指开始挤压弹簧状的瓶子底部，瓶内的温水被缓缓地传到了头部。  
清洗器的头部是前宽后窄的圆柱形，从头到下都均匀的布满了出水的孔洞。被藤木挤压的温水从塑料表面的头端温柔的喷流出来，一处不落的淋浴着肠道内壁，把鸿上沾染上的污秽一冲洗净。带着体温的从后穴游过，顺走精液的温水随着重力从清洗器头部与肛门之间的间隙缓缓涓流而出。  
“咳.....呼......”鸿上看着瓶内水越来越少，双手抓紧了椅子上的扶手，强压着堵在口的呻吟。冲洗的过程并不舒适但是是必须的，他自己非常清楚但第一次的体验实在是不好受。  
水流轻轻按压到敏感的肉壁，混合着细微的水滴也在肆意的拍打，鸿上本已经疲劳而得以休息的快感又被唤醒。此时又像女人一样用着女性用的器具，其中侮辱他的意味不言而喻。心理和身体上双重的压力让鸿上又多了一层疲惫，只能默默地忍耐着不作声。  
反复了三次后，穴口处流出的只是清澈的清水后少年才作罢，终于羞耻的清洗结束了。紧接着又被再度像毫无重量似的被捞起，鸿上一惊没站得住脚跟，忍不住张开了嘴。口内直接被捅入了两根手指，少年毫不留情的伸到了最里面然后抠动了两下。  
“呜——”因为冲浴过热水后，浑身的血液又开始活跃，本来还在努力压制住的呕吐欲又泛了上来。鸿上只感觉到自己的胃在痉挛震颤着，想要努力把恶心的液体挤出。鸿上被抱到了马桶前，看着眼前的瓷白色，忍耐已久的恶心终于爆发了。  
强行被吞入的精液虽然有些已经被消化了，但大部分被积蓄在胃部已久，顺着食道混合着胃酸从喉咙开始倒流而出。一阵一阵透明混杂白色的液体被吐在了马桶里，成年人还没来得及吸一口气，肺部的空气被身体挤空了，又是一阵呕吐。随着令人不适的液体，吐出的也是鸿上残留的一点点气力。  
随着呕吐，生理性的泪水也忍不住从泪腺涌出，不知不觉吐了一会，鸿上已经满脸泪水，脸也涨红了。可惜的是已经淋浴过了，成年人虚弱的身体也是背后再次流出阵阵冷汗。与此同时，藤木在一旁细心的轻拍着鸿上的背部，来抚慰成年人的不适感。  
胃部被清空了，浴室之间响彻的只有这栋房子主人的喘息声。成年人低着头抓紧了马桶边，“你...满意了吗。”，白发人头也不转地愤愤然。  
“不，还不够。”藤木注视着爱人憎恶着他的侧颜，不带感情地回答道。

第二天。  
“早上好~鸿上君。”和昨天又是不一样的人。鸿上还穿着睡衣，刚刚被藤木打点好了早餐刚过不久，客厅又被涌入了一群陌生人。成年人吓一跳，还没反应过来门禁早就被骇入，坐在鸿上身边的藤木立即站起身来抓住了成年人的手。  
“你做什么…！”双手被扣到背后，藤木的膝盖压着鸿上的背中，成年人动弹不得。只能躺在地板上，侧着头看见众人向他缓缓靠近，直到藤木松手把他交给了人群。  
“今天能乖乖的吗？”一个蘑菇头傻呵呵地笑着，狠狠地揉了一下鸿上的脸，白发人心里明白，新的折磨又开始了，只能闭着眼睛企图无视来自他人的调情。鸿上挣扎着又再度被带上了和昨日一样拘束的道具，姣好的身材和虚弱的体质，无力的挣扎还有痛苦的面庞，无一不在刺激着男人们对他的侵犯欲。

第三天。  
“今天会做了吗？可以不用口环了吗？”年纪从四十多岁到六十多的人都有，重复着和昨天一样的重复步骤。男人们轮流用性器品尝着成年人的口腔，毫不留情的在口部的深处喷洒种子后退出。后穴也少不了照顾，捅入的同时甚至开始伸入了手指企图继续扩大身体主人的后穴。

第五天。  
“已经很乖了嘛，但是还有点不主动呢？”已经被去除了口枷，鸿上只是安静地张开嘴部等待着他人性器地进入然后倾洒精华，手铐也被解除用来给众人轮流地手淫。用来敲打键盘的手指表面非常的柔软平滑，并不会像常年劳作的工人一样布满伤口和老茧，只属于年轻的柔润触碰到了狰狞深红的性器上，生疏的手淫更能鼓动着众人的性欲。

第七天  
“我们来检查身体哦~！”鸿上坐在张开双腿产妇椅上，微微颤颤着肛门被插入了扩阴器，深红色的肉壁接触到了冰凉的空气，开扩着供众人欣赏。泛着水光的肉穴大开却什么都没有插进去，和敏感的壁肉相互挤压的只有坚硬无情的钢铁。  
鸿上伸长了脖子像是快窒息的人一样，大口的张嘴呼吸，扩阴器的角度被伸展到难以忍受的直径，又被扭紧了螺丝加以固定。手脚也被绳子系紧了无法动弹，只能徒劳地抓紧了扶手强行紧闭着眼睛忍耐。  
突然响起了快门的声音。  
“！？”听到了异常，本来做在椅子上静静的成年人开始挣扎起来，但是皮绳的韧性并不与允许他的肆意。睁大了眼睛盯着其中一个裸体的中年男性手中的相机，难以置信此时现在被拍摄的状况。  
“鸿上君的美丽的样子我想要多拍一点呐，你的主人也同意了......让我来多拍几张，这个美丽的小穴......就是这个小穴，多么善良地包容着了我们所有人啊...”随着情色的恭维，中年人的单反镜头更加靠近了鸿上的下身，闪烁的闪光灯和不停歇的快门声让本身已经习惯了每天被奸淫的鸿上再度心中感到了恐惧。  
身体剧烈的震颤也带动了椅子的摇晃，螺丝和铁板的敲击震响了青年人的不安。  
“真好，真好啊！”其中一人看到了鸿上的不定而开始兴奋地叫起来，“前几天还想是一个人偶一样，现在被拍摄着，所以慌张了吗，现在你终于又能变得生灵活现了吗！”伸出手捧起了被塞着口球的青年，有舌头狠狠地吸舔着鸿上泛红的眼角，咸涩的泪水滋润着干燥的舌苔，给沉迷于鸿上的男性带来了甜蜜的味道。

第九天  
“今天像恋人一样的做吧！叫我爸爸也完全OK的哦，小了见！快叫爸爸！”  
“爸…爸，啊…好、舒服，”鸿上满盈着泪花摇晃着发出床叫，声带发出的声音因为身下的撞击也变得断断续续，性交带来的无法拒绝的快感与他与生俱来的高傲，两者互相的矛盾撞击，让鸿上痛苦得近乎要意识脱出了躯体一样的昏迷。

……

在游作的指挥下的人们每过两天就会换着花样挑战鸿上对性的忍耐下限，总能翻出他深藏在内心的希望和自尊，之后便无情的打破。纵使再多的反抗与拒绝也拯救不了他。头一周鸿上还在痛苦的轮回中每每想到同伴可能还活着，就能在心中重燃希望、但到了最后数天，完全沉浸在性爱中的鸿上了见的思想和个人意志已经完全被源源不断的折磨粉碎了，变成了逆来顺受的性奴。

最后一天  
鸿上已经眼神如同逝去一切希望的一样暗沉，任凭他人的摆弄也不会反抗，而是顺从被动的接受他所身上发生的一切。如今的鸿上就算是不锁着铐着，他也不会逃跑了。经过了两周的调教，青年已经对性爱的技巧从一开始的懵懂无知到现在的了如指掌。  
中年人们舒适的享受着鸿上的服务，润滑的舌头熟练地舔舐着腥味的肉棒，鸿上粉色的舌头上细微的凸起都在服务着雄性，每每刷过龟头，细腻的味蕾都能给阳具的主人莫大的享受。时而鸿上把性器整根含入到深喉，吮吸着服务了一会后吐出，轻轻地用门牙拨动了阳具的包皮，连带扯着的性器也跟着微微侧身，力度适中的拉扯的快感也让人欲罢不能。  
身后的肉穴也是随着进出变得能配合了侵入者的抽插，分泌着的肛油和精液抽插间挤入空气把粘稠的液体甚至打出了泡沫。后穴的主人早已习惯于自己荒诞的模样，反复的碰撞已经让原本柔软的臀部和大腿因为重复的机械运动而变得有力结实。  
“好可惜啊。今天就是最后一天了，了见君变得这么听话了，说明我们的教育成果很成功啊！”  
“老夫，老夫也好难过啊，今天一定要内射到够！”  
“最简单的射精是我们对鸿上君最诚意的礼物了，一定要好好收下啊！”  
“哈...啊...”随着娇吟，在鸿上的眼前闪动的只有数不清的肉色在丛移，他微微眯起雾蒙蒙的眼睛，长时间高频的性爱让他的视力似乎也退化了。失去了时间的概念，中年人们的交流也入不了他的耳内，也没意识到‘最后一天’其实是对他的解脱。

这一天日常例行的洗浴完后，少年把无力的身躯从躺椅上扶起来，替他穿戴好了他最常穿着的那套便服，少年看着意中人，自言自语道，“还是最喜欢你这个样子。”，话毕在鸿上的额头上温柔地亲了一口。  
藤木把消瘦的身躯抱到沙发边，放在了自己的腿上。鸿上了见像是个人偶一样，头歪着靠着少年的肩膀，看着天花板，只有身前的起伏和偶尔的眨眼，才能让人意识到这是一个活人。  
少年也没有开灯，只靠着星辰之海的夜光。藤木也把下巴搁在了身前人的肩部上，搂着腰双手握着了鸿上的右手放在手心里细细摩挲。   
“以后已经不会有人继续来强奸你了。”藤木揉着白发人的虎口处的红色纹身说道。  
“……”白发人只是呆呆的靠着，对少年的言语没有任何的回应。  
“Faust他们还活着，现在被我抓住，被关起来了。”少年的另一只手又顺着手臂游上了白发人的脸庞细细抚摸。  
鸿上的指尖抖了一下。  
“我们来做个交易吧。你以后乖乖听我的话，不想着逃跑…我就能保证你同伴四人的安全，给他们自由。”  
“…”本来在望着天花板的双眼，向话音的主人转了过来。  
看到鸿上一幅毫无反应的样子，少年也不急躁，“回答我，如果你什么都不做他们的命就不保了。”  
白发人很清楚，这个威胁不是虚张声势，无光的眼睛慵懒地盯着宿敌，举起冰凉无力的手搭在了少年捏着他的手上。  
终于身前的人有了回应，藤木原先的强硬变得柔顺下来，长呼了一口气，“…原谅我……”  
藤木毛茸茸的脑袋埋在成年人的脖颈间，贪婪地呼吸着白发人现实中的味道，“…鸿上博士要剿灭伊格尼斯，名义上是Lightninig乃众人中领导人类毁灭的异种而要及时铲除源头，但其实结果并非如此。凭你的父亲首次试验创造出来的人工智能是否能够领导人类避免灭亡，仅仅这一点就尚有存余疑点。”  
少年呼吸够了，又不老实地把嘴对着鸿上的耳边轻飘飘地吐气，“就所以鸿上博士为了确认伊格尼斯的足够强大，才要指示汉诺去追杀伊格尼斯。如果连来自人类的追杀都无法逃脱避免，又怎么能保证未来的他们能够拯救人类？”  
小麦色的手还在打着点滴，带动着药水胶管抖了一下。  
“我两年前根据你父亲的计划封存了自己的记忆，纯粹作为假定当年没有死去的’藤木游作‘参入到你们和伊格尼斯的战争中去，计划中我站在哪个阵营都是不可控的，我只是被你吸引了，才会站到人类的一边。”  
藤木此时在鸿上耳边微微笑了起来，“光之伊格尼斯也应该是悉知了博士的计划，毕竟他一直都是六个之中最聪明的那一个。辛苦他制造了波曼的冒牌货来模仿我，可惜还是败在本尊手上，到死都不知道神属性的伊格尼斯是谁。我现在回忆起来，都觉得很奇妙。”  
游作又侧着头亲了一下青年的脸，人造皮肤的嘴唇触碰起来带着微微的粘性，亲吻的触感感觉起来微微的怪异。“你一直在代替你的父亲完成他未完的试验，虽然一开始的本意不同，但到最后还是得出了博士想要的结果，你应该为此感到高兴。”  
“……”白发人的呼吸开始急促起来。  
“Ai想要SOL的CodeKey也是为了寻找我的踪迹，但现在Ai和他的同僚都已经被我抓住了，你也没有需要去解决Link Vrains危机的必要了。只要你开口说，我什么都可以做，当然你的同伴也一定会平安无事…只要你肯留在我身边就好…”  
鸿上现在如今心中本是已经是觉得什么都无所谓了，他也懒得搭理和反抗藤木。但如今游作的一番话又像是在否定他十年来的努力与心血，以及存在的意义，闻毕他不住地本来近乎死寂的内心中又被掀起了一阵波澜。发抖着搭在藤木的手开始用力捏紧了少年的手臂。  
“你恶心得让我想吐。”半个月来的沉默，第一句开口就是对着藤木的尖酸刻薄。  
游作早就预料到这番话只会激怒到对方，Revolver就像他预想的一样生气了，不住地心中感到愉悦。正是因为鸿上的高傲与拒绝，才能让他对他疯狂地执着。  
“是啊…我早就坏掉了，在你拒绝我了之后我就已经在暴走失控的状态了。但我很享受现在的状态。顺便，人类是死是活和我完全没关系，但你一旦想逃走，对我来说，毁灭网络世界完全是游刃有余。换句话而言你就是在拯救人类啊，鸿上了见。”少年把环绕着鸿上的双臂开始用力收紧，弓起背似乎是想要把成年人裹进自己的身体里，力气大得对方感觉自己要被摁进游作的胸膛一样。任凭鸿上怎么挣扎，藤木的身体都丝毫不动。  
“……！”白发人把牙齿咬得吭吭发响。

——我的恶意，只属于你一个人。

**Author's Note:**

> 作哥现实不侵犯领导的原因是...SOLtis没有性器，不可以性交...  
在酝酿番外中


End file.
